Rider (Fate/Zero)
Summary Rider is the Rider-class Servant of Waver Velvet during the Fourth Holy Grail War. His True Name is Alexander the Great, summoned as his adult aspect, Iskandar. He is the famed "King of Conquerors," who set out to conquer the world. He was the prince of the small kingdom of Macedonia, and he quickly subdued neighboring countries and began his conquest of all things he could see, desiring to reach the end of the world. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, higher with Gordius Wheel. High 6-C with Via Expugnatio Name: Rider, Alexander the Great, Iskandar, King of Conquerors Origin: Fate/Zero Gender: Male Age: 32 at the time of death of his real-life counterpart Classification: Rider-class Servant, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman and Spearman, Minor Mind Manipulation and Social Influencing with Charisma, Flight with Gordius Wheel, Electricity Manipulation with his bulls, Possession, Summoning (Can call upon any of the soldiers that followed him in life with Ionioi Hetairoi), Pocket Reality Manipulation with Ionioi Hetairoi, Animal Manipulation and Vehicular Mastery (Can ride any vehicle or mount with supernatural skill), Supernatural Luck, Gains advantageous modifiers while using his Anti-Army Noble Phantasm or when dealing with his opponent's Anti-Army and Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasms, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Limited Power Nullification, Servant Physiology, Resistance to BFR Attack Potency: Island level (Comparable to Saber and Lancer), higher with Gordius Wheel (The lightning it emits contains magical energy that Saber could only match by using every ounce of her strength. Would have killed Berserker if the full impact of the charge hit him). Large Island level with Via Expugnatio (Significantly stronger than the Gordius Wheel, and as an A+ rank Anti-Army Noble Phantasm it should at least be somewhat comparable to Caliburn) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Somewhat equal to Saber and Gilgamesh), higher with Via Expugnatio (Nearly matched the speed of Excalibur, instantly crossing 100 meters after being activated). Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are stronger than the finest humans) Striking Strength: Island Class. Higher with Gordius Wheel. Large Island Class with Via Expugnatio Durability: Island level (Has A-rank Endurance, making him equal to Heracles) Stamina: High. Range: Extended melee range, higher with Gordius Wheel. Several Hundred meters with Ionioi Hetairoi. Standard Equipment: The Sword of the Cypriot, Gordius Wheel. Intelligence: As the famed King of Conquerors, Rider is an extremely accomplished military commander, having conquered most of Europe and East Asia during his reign and engraving his name in history with his campaigns. An able and charismatic leader, his ability to gather followers forms the basis for his ultimate Noble Phantasm and greatest trump card. He is also a capable fighter on his own, leading his army into battle and cleaving foes in half with his sword and nearly managing to hit Gilgamesh after Ionioi Hetaroi was dispelled. True to his class, Rider is particularly skilled at mounted combat, handling his Divine Bulls and managing to dodge Enuma Elish when it was aimed at the Reality Marble and his army rather than himself. Weaknesses: Rider abhors cheap tricks and prefers to face his foe head-on, and his actual martial prowess is not as pronounced as other Servants due to being a king first and a warrior second. He is fully willing to disclose his identity and is somewhat hot-blooded and fool-hardy at times. He cannot fight in Spirit Form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms Gordius_wheel_chariot.png|Chariot of the Gordius Wheel Gordius_whell_Divine_Bull.png|Divine Bull Gordius Summon.jpg|Rider summoning the Gordius Wheel Via Expugnatio.gif|Rider using Via Expugnatio Gordius Wheel: Wheel of Heaven's Authority: A large war chariot lead by two Divine Bulls of great strength. Larger than the average truck, the bulls, and the chariot stride across lightning strikes, manifestations of Zeus, allowing it to move through the air just as easily as across the ground. Originally an offering to Zeus from King Gordius, Alexander claimed them for himself by cutting the knot with his sword. He can summon them whenever he desires by cleaving the air with his sword. The chariot's charge engulfs it in lightning, and it tramples and crushes anyone it hits. Its form changes to accommodate its terrain better. *'Via Expugnatio: Distant Trampling Domination:' The Gordius Wheel's trump card, an incredibly powerful charging attack that acts as his true Noble Phantasm, unleashing lightning strikes with every step and crushing foes underneath the bulls' powerful hooves. If the target is not strong enough to match the charge and fails the saving throw, they will take additional damage from being trampled by the bulls and the wheels of the chariot. IH2.gif|Alexander activating Ionioi Hetairoi IH.gif|Ionioi Hetairoi IH3.gif|Ionioi Hetairoi charging the Hundred-Faced Hassan IH_FGO.gif|Ionioi Hetairoi in Fate/Grand Order IH Extella.gif|Ionioi Hetairoi in Fate/Extella Ionioi Hetairoi: Army of the King: Alexander the Great's ultimate Noble Phantasm, an EX-ranked Anti-Army Reality Marble that summons all those that fought with him in life. It is the actualization of Alexander's kingship and abilities as a commander, a highly irregular Reality Marble born from the collective belief and dreams of him and his army. He is not a magus, nor a demon, and cannot use it without his soldiers as a result. It recreates the landscape that Alexander and his soldiers had fought and won, imprinted on the heart of every soldier, a desert that stretches out into the horizon. It also maximizes Alexander's Charisma. Once the Reality Marble is fully manifested, it summons his army, numbering in the tens of thousands, each of whom has become a minor Heroic Spirit after their death. It is a diverse fighting force, and each soldier is incredibly skilled and fought alongside Alexander in life. They display the full violent extent of Alexander's tyrannical kingship, sweeping across the landscape. The army is made up of many heroes, including his legendary horse, Bucephalus. Each of the soldiers is Masterless Servants that cannot leave the Reality Marble, though Alexander can summon a single soldier into the world without activating the Reality Marble, often summoning Bucephalus. It includes warriors that are stronger than Alexander, as he is a king, and not a fighter, and other heroes who were kings themselves, possessing B-ranked Charisma of their own. As it is maintained by the collective magical energy of the entire army, if a large portion of the army is destroyed, the Reality Marble will collapse. Class Skills Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. As he was not exposed to much magic in his life, Rider's D-Rank Magic Resistance is only enough to negate simple Single-Action spells, with more complex spells managing to affect him. Riding: The ability to ride mounts. Rider's A+ rank in this skill allows him to ride mounts of all creatures and animals, even those on the level of Phantasmal and Divine Beasts, enabling him to control the bulls, powerful Phantasmal Beasts described as "Children of Zeus," that drive his chariot. Personal Skills Charisma: The natural talent to command an army, which increases the ability of allies during group battles. At A-rank, Alexander can be said to have achieved the highest level of popularity possible for a human being. Divinity: The measure of one's Divine Spirit aptitude, reflected in high ranks by the user becoming part Divine Spirit. At A-rank, it is even an indicator as one who has reached the Throne of Gods. Additionally, it possesses another effect that allows one to reduce "Anti-Purge defense" in proportion to the rank of their Divinity, allowing them to break through defensive abilities such as Protection of the Faith and Saver's Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. Rider's C-rank is gained from his reputation as one who was said to be a son of Zeus. Military Tactics: The tactical knowledge used for battles where armies are mobilized, providing advantageous modifiers when dealing with an opponent's Anti-Army and Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasms, or when using his Anti-Army and Anti-Fortress Noble Phantasms. As a famous conqueror and leader who never lost a battle, Iskandar's tactical acumen is legendary, granting him a B rank in this skill. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Adults Category:Anime Characters Category:Demigods Category:Electricity Users Category:Fate Users Category:Flight Users Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Honorable Characters Category:Humans Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Kings Category:Leaders Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Spirits Category:Summoners Category:Summons Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Sword Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Spear Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Tier 6 Category:Animal Users Category:Power Nullification Users